The present invention relates to flags to be used in a packet parser.
In data networks, devices such as routers and network switches need to be able to process and forward large numbers of data packets with little delay. To meet those demands, network processors have been developed that are specialized for the task compared to general purpose processors and therefore can operate a much higher speeds.